Rose of Frost
by blacknotebook
Summary: A take on Beauty and the Beast with a few twists along the road
1. Prelude to the Beast

Beauty and the Beast  
  
Authors Note: I've always loved Beauty and the Beast. Just the thought of love being able to prevail over appearance still gives me comfort. I was also enchanted with the fact that Beauty wasn't a princess, but a normal village girl who had her nose in the books. So I've decided to write my own version of this fairy tale.  
  
*Prelude*  
  
Once, in an age without time, there was a vast kingdom. The royal family consisted of a king, queen and a young prince. His name was Prince Conan. The King and Queen, though good and fair rulers did not succeed at raising their son. They were very busy with diplomatic affairs and all matter of things concerning running a kingdom. So the young Conan was left to the care of castle servants. He learned a good deal of history and philosophy, but he was never taught values, or pity, or love. His parents were not with him often enough to show any real affection for the boy, and none of the servants actually cared for Conan. As he grew, he proved to be the very best at jousting and swordplay, so he was knighted at the very young age of 14. That year between his fourteenth and fifteenth year, his parents decided to let him prove himself able to care for the country, while they went off to visit another kingdom for the year. They concluded that since he was such a wonderful scholar  
  
and knight, that he would prove to be an able and just ruler. But it was not so.  
  
The Story Begins  
  
So the young Prince Conan was left to his own will in that country. For the first few weeks, the people of that country did not notice any change in the way things were handled, and were content that they would have another ruler and good as the last. But, a month after Prince Conan had taken over, things began to happen. Signs were posted in every village. These signs proclaimed the new laws set in motion by Prince Conan. Some laws actually showed some thought, such as the one banning children from entering the forests after 5 o'clock, but others were terrible, made to satisfy Conan's own greed. He imposed taxes to pay for tournaments, held large feasts for the noble men, but made the villagers provide the food for them. He even began forcing some people to work for him in the castle to satisfy his need for servants at all times. That year was a hard one indeed for the people under Conan's rule, and some decided to do something about it.  
  
In the village of Bryden Lwyd, the people knew something had to be done. This town was the closest to the royal castle, and so took many of Conan's hardest blows. They bore it with dignity and grace however, until the greatest evil of all came to them. Prince Conan declared that many of his soldiers were in need of a wife, and that any unmarried peasant woman they chose would have to consent to be their wife. Since Bryden Lwyd was closest, its young maidens became the first object of this terrible proclamation. The leaders of the village called a meeting to decide what had to be done. Many men were there, all shouting their opinions.  
  
"Conan must be stopped!" A father of one of the unlucky girls shouted.  
  
"Indeed he must! But what can we do?"  
  
"We can do nothing. Only Aisling can help us."  
  
"But how can we convince her? She only helps in times of great peril,"  
  
"And what do you call this Lewis? This is a time of great peril!"  
  
"Who will travel to her home to ask of her?"  
  
"I shall." The father who had spoken before now offered to find the enchantress Aisling.  
  
"Do you know the way?"  
  
"I shall find her."  
  
"Good luck to you man."  
  
And so, the brave man set off to find Aisling, the enchantress. He had a vague idea of which direction to go, and whenever the road went off in many directions, something inside him told him the correct one to take. So he walked on for many miles for many days. His road was hard, and he often lost hope of finding the elusive Aisling. But soon, the rood led him out of the forest he had been in for many days, and ahead of him stood a large mountain, and atop of it was a palace, which he knew belonged to Aisling the moment he saw it. He struggled all through that night to climb that terrible mountain, and as dawn's first light crept over, he reached the top. He walked wearily up to the great doors, and as he put his hand onto them, they opened without any trouble. In the center of the grand hall stood Aisling. She was tall and graceful, and though no age showed clearly in her face, you could tell that she was wise.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why have you come?"  
  
"I have a great favor to ask of you on behalf of all the young maidens in my country."  
  
"The plague of Conan."  
  
"Indeed, you know of it?"  
  
"I have been watching it with great displeasure or some time, and now that you have come, I will do something about it."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Go home now. I believe you will find the road is less tiring when you leave here."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
So the man went home, content with the knowledge that his daughter's grievance would be justly punished. And he was right.  
  
On Prince Conan's fifteenth birthday, there was great celebration. All the soldiers who had selected a woman to be their wife were to be married that day, after a great feast and tournament. The castle was decorated with every sort of expensive thing imaginable, all bought with tax money of course. The feast promised to be the best yet, and the tournament had all the greatest knights of the land. After the tournament, in which Conan took great joy, the entire party of noblemen, knights, soldiers, noble women, and wives to be, went back to the castle for their feast in the great hall. A few minutes after they had sat down, and the feast was just beginning, a servant came up to Conan.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is an old woman at the door milord, and she says she wishes to partake in your feast in exchange for a rose." Conan scoffed.  
  
"A rose? Tell her to leave. Actually, I am in a good mood, so tell her she can go to the kitchen and get a loaf of bread there."  
  
"Yes milord." Conan went back to talking with his guests and eating the delicious food that had been taken from the people. A few minutes later, the servant came back.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Milord, the old woman says that she will not leave. She wishes to partake in the feast still, in exchange for a rose."  
  
"Abominable woman! Take me to her." The servant led Conan to the woman. She was standing on the steps of the castle, dressed in rags with a blanket draped over her shoulders.  
  
"What do you want hag? I have offered to give you bread in my kitchen. Do not trouble me further, I have a feast and weddings to go to."  
  
"I wish to partake-"  
  
"Yes, I know. You wish to partake in the feast in exchange for a rose. Can you see my gardens down there? I have more roses than I care for! Now leave, before I use force." Suddenly, the old woman stood straighter, her shriveled features removed to reveal a beautiful face. Her rags had changed to a beautiful gown and Prince Conan realized his mistake.  
  
"Prince Conan, I am Aisling, the enchantress."  
  
"I am sorry for my rudeness. If you still wish to join my feast-"  
  
"Be quite! Prince Conan, you have become a monster to this country. You have become so evil, that you would not offer such a small thing as a place at a feast for an old woman. But this is not your most grievous act! Oh no, there is one far worse. You have given young women to men that they do not love, forsaking their feeling for your and your soldier's pleasure. And since you cannot seem to understand the concept of love, around that shall my curse be based." Prince Conan's usually handsome face turned white.  
  
"Curse?" he gasped.  
  
"As of now, you shall become on the outside what you are on the inside. A beast. And so you shall remain until you love a girl, and she loves you despite your hideous form. If this does not happen before your twenty-first birthday, you will be doomed to life as a beast. This rose, which you refused before, shall be your clock. When the last petal falls, you will know that there is no hope or time left." She pointed a finger at him, and in an instant he changed from a handsome young man into the most hideous creature imaginable. He yelled in horror but it came out as a roar. The servant was backed up against the wall in terror. Aisling gently said to him,  
  
"It's all right. Go tell the guests to leave. Make sure they leave through a different entrance." The servant left.  
  
"Now, Prince Conan, there will be a spell laid over this castle. You will be left here alone except for a few servants. These aren't your old servants. These are servants crafted from the magic of this very spell, to be your only company while the enchantment lasts, be it for the next six years, or the rest of your pathetic, miserable life. Good luck, though you don't deserve it." She disappeared in a flash of white light. Prince Conan, or the Beast, fell onto the steps of the cursed castle.  
  
When the king and queen returned, they found all in disarray. It appeared that on the night of their son's birthday, Aisling had appeared and cursed their son. The royal castle was also under the enchantment, as all could see. Though it had once been beautiful, decked out in white marble and statues everywhere, it was now dark, and forbidding. The King and Queen immediately accepted the fact that their son was doomed, because as everyone knows, an enchantress never lays a big curse like this unless there is a reason, and because enchantments are impossible to undo by ordinary means. They moved their court to the other part of their kingdom and started over. A year later, they had a daughter, so the royal line was preserved, and they removed their destroyed son from memory and records.  
  
And so it has been, these five years. The Beast has been living in the enchanted castle, awaiting the day a maiden would come, or the last petal on the rose would fall. 


	2. The Beginning

Beauty and The Beast  
  
Chapter 2-Beauty's story  
  
1 In the village of Bryden Lwyd, which was ravaged five years ago by the vicious laws of prince Conan, an old man and his daughter moved in. They came from the royal city, which, if you remember, was where the king and queen moved the court after the enchantment was laid. The old man was an artist, a painter, one of the best it was said. They had moved to Bryden Lwyd because the painter's wife had died. She had been a wonderful person, and the man and his daughter's grief could not be stopped while they lived in the city where she had lived and loved for so long.  
  
2 They moved to a small cottage atop a hill outside of the village. It was a step down from what they were used to, but neither one minded it. The painter did not notice much, now that his wife was dead. He had loved her dearly, and missed her greatly. The daughter, Beauty was her name, was not one for city life anyway. The more she read about adventures and other places, the more she wished to have an adventure of her own. The whims of society were too predictable and tedious for Beauty. All the other young ladies that belonged to the painter's group of friends despised Beauty for two reasons. One; she was more beautiful than any of them could hope to be. Two; Beauty did not even try to put her loveliness to use and still attracted suitors.  
  
3 Beauty hated her name. Although she was beautiful, she did not want to be. It was tiresome being pretty and having to talk to young men all day. She was not interested in love or marriage. She did not want to be known for her beauty, but for her wit or intelligence or attitude. Since she could not change the way she looked, she decided that she would be as disagreeable as possible to dissuade any suitors. Unfortunately, the young men of Bryden Lwyd were used to uncouth language and dismissive attitudes.  
  
4 ** Her Story Begins  
  
5 Beauty walked down the cobbled streets of Bryden Lwyd. All the handsome young men, and some that were neither, watched her with longing in their eyes. But she walked by them, not even noticing them or their smiles. Beauty's father did not venture into town often, so Beauty was left to do the shopping for both of them. The village shopkeepers liked Beauty, though they thought her a bit odd, and gave her cuts on prices since they knew her father didn't work anymore. There was always a show of a struggle on Beauty's part about the deals she got, but deep down she was grateful.  
  
6 She loved her father dearly, and he truly was a very kind man, but he was getting old. He rarely painted anymore since his wife had died, and when he did it was mostly wedding pictures or a picture of someone's newly bought land. The money made by these paintings was their only source of income besides the small amount that Beauty made selling her hens' eggs or milk.  
  
7 After she had bought their weekly supply of grain and cloth and a bag of sugar coated pills for her father's rheumatism, she went to the bookseller's shop. Her greatest regret in leaving the city was leaving the vast library that was located there. Soon after they were settled in their cottage, Beauty had been walking through the village wishing to aquaint herself with it, when an old man had poked his head from inside his shop and said,  
  
8 "Are you Beauty?"  
  
9 "Yes." She said this a little warily, because she had only introduced herself to the guard at the village gate. The man did not seem like he wished her ill, but one could never tell.  
  
10 "I am Mr. Sullivan. I'm the bookkeeper. I heard from a friend of mine in the city that you would be moving here, and you enjoyed books. So I took the liberty of introducing myself."  
  
11 "Oh! I'm very glad that you did." The old man chuckled appreciatively.  
  
12 "Come on in lassie. I've a book you might just like." And so began a long-standing tradition, broken only by the events of this story. So Beauty came up to the front steps of the shop and knocked on the door. Mr. Sullivans' voice called out from in the building,  
  
13 "Why hello Miss Beauty!"  
  
14 "Hello Mr. Sullivan," she said as she walked in the door.  
  
15 "Come to get a new book 'ave you lassie?"  
  
16 "True Mr. Sullivan." She pulled a book from her basket. She gave it to the old man who climbed a tall ladder that move along the bookshelves, returning the book to it's original home on the book case.  
  
17 "What'll it be this time Beauty? Tales of High Adventure and True Love? I do believe you'd enjoy it." Beauty laughed.  
  
18 "No doubt I would Mr. Sullivan, but I had that one out last week. No, I think I'll go with The Missing Prince." It was now the gentleman's turn to laugh.  
  
"I may be going a bit Beauty, but I can remember that you have had The Missing Prince out at least three times in the past few months. Perhaps you should try something new. You are the only lady in the village with unlimited access to my books, you should take advantage of it!"  
  
"If all the ladies in Bryden Lwyd had access to your books, I am almost certain that I would be the only one to take even partial advantage of them," Beauty said half jokingly.  
  
"Oh you mustn't be so hard on them dear. You have lived here over a year; you know how they are. If my books contained the secret to undying beauty or instant love, no doubt I would be a rich man. But they only contain tales of such things, as you know."  
  
"Just The Missing Prince for no, Mr. Sullivan."  
  
"As you wish my dear." He took a worn book down from the shelves and handed it to her. She put it in her basket along with the eggs and bread.  
  
"Oh Mr. Sullivan, before I forget, I have some great news. Father had received word that the Queen saw a few of his paintings and liked them so much that he has been invited to the palace to unveil them in the gallery there!"  
  
"Well that is an honor indeed! And no doubt it is well deserved. Give your father my best wishes Miss Beauty."  
  
"Will do. Good bye Mr. Sullivan."  
  
Beauty walked out into the village, singing quietly to her self. Many people were watching her as before. The women watching her thought she was unnaturally beautiful and quite odd. Men thought she was extremely beautiful and only a bit odd. But only one person went so far as to say that she was the most beautiful girl ever, and the best person ever, save himself. This highly conceited man was Lewis O'Mally. This was the same Lewis who was yelled at for being stupid at the town meeting five years ago. He had been twenty then, and thus was now twenty-five. He fancied himself in love with Beauty, but in fact was in love with the idea that marrying Beauty would increase his own wonderfulness. Truthfully, it would, except for the small problem that Beauty wanted nothing to do with Lewis. This was not acceptable however, and he followed her as she left the bookshop.  
  
"Well hello there Beauty."  
  
"Hello Lewis," Beauty said in a resigned tone, as if she knew what was coming. And she did.  
  
"Beauty, I was wondering," he put his arm around her shoulder and she shrugged it off, "would you give me the pleasure of walking you home?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lewis, I'm not going home." 'Great' she thought, 'Now I can't go home for another hour at least.'  
  
"Well, perhaps another day then."  
  
"Yes, perhaps." 'Perhaps if you'd suddenly turn caring and love me for who I am.' She had to go off in another direction now, since Lewis was following her with his eyes, making sure she didn't go to her home without him. She went past the village gates, and walked down the road. She had been thinking of cutting across the farmland to get to her cottage, though it would take a while, but on impulse she went into the forest at the edge of the nearest farm. The forest trees were beautiful, and she walked along without realizing that she was going deeper into the heart of the forest and did not know her way out. After a few hours however, it was getting dark, and the more she tried to get out, the harder the realization hit that she was lost. She turned around, thinking she heard something, and there was a small light floating about chest high in the air ten yards in front of her. She walked towards it, and it moved father away, not quite out of sight. She kept following it, only thinking that it would lead her out of the forest. All of a sudden, the trees cleared, and Beauty and the floating light were before a giant castle, the likes of which rivaled even the royal palace.  
  
It turrets rose hundreds of feet into the sky, piercing the blue background with stone gargoyles and worn flags. There was a stone road leading up to the castle's wrought iron gates, and going through the large courtyard. It stopped at the huge wooden doors. A sigh escaped Beauty's lips as she looked up at the amazing sight before her. The floating light suddenly disappeared. Although this castle had taken away Beauty's mind from her current predicament, the disappearance of her helper brought it back. "What will I do?" she spoke to the trees. "I cannot find my way out of here, and this castle, though beautiful, does not look lived in. She looked to her right, and she thought the trees looked less dense. She went over that way, with one last glance at the castle.  
  
  
  
She picked her way through the stubborn underbrush; her dress was now torn to tatters. Her cheeks were bleeding from whipping branches. It was now completely dark out, and for all her love of adventures, Beauty was truly frightened. She began to discern a light from the shadows ahead, so she stumbled on. All of a sudden she broke free of the trees, and she was on the road again. The light was the light of a lantern that her father was carrying. He was calling her name, and she wondered for a fleeting moment why she hadn't heard him in the forest.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Beauty!" He ran towards her, as fast as he could with his slight limp. She collapsed in his arms.  
  
"Beauty where were you? I grew so worried when you didn't come home.'  
  
"I don't know! It was the strangest thing. But I'll explain later, I'm famished."  
  
"Well, I've some stew boiling at home. Oh I'm so glad I found you. I was so worried."  
  
"Don't worry papa. Let's go home." They walked back to their cottage on the hill.  
  
* *  
  
"So I walked out of the forest, and there was a beautiful castle. Perhaps beautiful is the wrong word. It was grand castle to be sure, but I don't think it was beautiful. It was nice in a terrible sort of way. Like a rose. A rose is one of the loveliest flowers, but its thorns can hurt. So the speck of light, or the will-o-the-wisp or whatever it was had left. So I walked through the woods again, and I don't know how long I was walking. And then I saw your light." They were sitting at their table in the middle of their kitchen; Beauty had finished her third bowl of stew and was telling her father of her adventure.  
  
"An enchanted castle? Are you sure Beauty? Perhaps it was something from your story books."  
  
"No father, this was real! I know! Maybe it was the castle of that bad prince from a few years back." Beauty's father looked horrified, and he glanced worriedly out the window, as if he was expecting someone to jump in the window and kill them both. And perhaps it was a good thought.  
  
Along with moving the royal city, the King and Queen ordered that no one should speak of their lost son and this was to be enforced by the royal magicians. The magicians were not as powerful as Aisling of course, but they were powerful enough to strike fear into the hearts of the peasants.  
  
"Oh Beauty, you know that that is impossible. The castle vanished with the spell. All the servants and guests that were there said so. It was probably just a figment of your imagination, maybe it was because of your hunger and fatigue."  
  
"Maybe father. I think I'll go to bed now."  
  
"Good night dear heart." Beauty walked to her small room at the back of the cottage. Despite what she had said to her father, she really did believe that she had seen the castle. It was too real; its details did not change as she recalled it in her mind like a pretend castle would. She sat down on her bed, and decided not to ponder it any longer, since it would do no good, as she could not figure out why there was such a grand castle in the middle of a forest. As she was extremely fatigued, she soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
That morning, she awoke to the sounds of moans and swearing from her father's painting studio. It was the day he was to go to the royal city to unveil his paintings. She got dressed quickly, and went into the room where her father was finding so much trouble. She found him struggling with a large canvas, which didn't seem to want to fit through the door.  
  
"Father! You should have waited for me to awake before attempting to do this yourself. You know that you are not strong enough to lift much."  
  
"Oh I could not wake you. You had such a night last night, and you were so tired, I did not have the heart. And you know I must be off by noon today or I shall never reach the royal city in time."  
  
"Oh father, I do wish I could come with you."  
  
"You would have no joy in the journey, and even less in the city. I remember how you despised the parties and that is all it shall be, parties as well as doting young men if you are there." He laughed at this. She blushed.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
"Oh I know, I know, and who would be here to care for the animals and the house if we both were gone?" By this time they had managed to drag the canvas outside, and loaded it onto a cart attached to their old pony, Ralph.  
  
"Alright, you win father, but I shall be quite bored without someone to talk to."  
  
"I meant to talk to you about that." They were now seated in the kitchen; Beauty was busy packing a bag of food for her father's journey and eating some of the food as well. At this comment she looked over.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I do think that you should have no more adventures while I am away. Let that young Lewis O'Mally walk you home."  
  
"Oh I hate Lewis!"  
  
"Beauty!" Her father said reprimanding her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's true. He's so…so boring. And conceited."  
  
"The man must have some good qualities."  
  
"Oh to be sure, he's handsome enough and wealthy enough, but he believes himself to be the best man ever, and he has chosen me to be his wife. I have no desire for that as you know."  
  
"But you need not be so dismissing to him. He is trying to render you a friendship."  
  
"I know. But I cannot help disliking him. There is something untrustworthy in him. I cannot put a name to it, but it is there."  
  
"Well, as you wish my dear. But you must promise me not to enter the forest again."  
  
"Of course papa."  
  
"Good girl. Now I have to go, so give me a kiss good bye and I'll be off." She kissed his cheek, and he was on his way. Beauty waved goodbye to him from the porch until he was out of sight. She spent the rest of that day reading The Missing Prince and trying not to think about the castle in the woods. The next day she went into town again, for no particular reason except that she was lonely. Lewis approached her again; though he wasn't quite so giving as yesterday.  
  
"Hi Beauty."  
  
"Hello Lewis."  
  
"Your father is gone, right?"  
  
"Yes, he's in the city."  
  
"So there's no one to take care of you, is there."  
  
"I can take care of myself just fine Lewis."  
  
"Of course you can. I'm merely suggesting that you would have dinner with me tonight at the pub."  
  
"No, thank you Lewis."  
  
"Oh come on! What is wrong with you? Every other girl in this town is swooning over me, you should be too."  
  
"Please leave me alone Lewis." She turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back.  
  
"No! I have tried to be patient, but I cannot. You must marry me Beauty. I promise that you will never lack anything."  
  
"Let go of me Lewis! I have no intention of marrying you. Let me go now!" She yanked her arm free and ran back to her house where she stayed for the rest of the time that her father was supposed to be away. Lewis was angry now. No one had turned him down before, so naturally his pride and vanity were hurt. He went to the pub, and sulked in his wound for the rest of the night, drowning his sorrows in mugs of ale.  
  
Beauty was worried as to how angry Lewis was. She hadn't changed her mind by at all, but she had seen Lewis when he was angry, and he could cause a lot of damage. Once when the pub had raised its prices he smashed two tables and the owner had swollen jaw for a week. So she waited in her house, wishing that she had gone with her father even though it was to the city, which was her least favorite place. Anywhere would be better than where Lewis was. And her mind drifted to the castle in the woods. Why was it there? And why had the small light taken her there?  
  
She thought these questions over as she put the cow away in its stall and fed the chickens. Just as she was about to turn back into the house, she heard a noise on the road behind her. Ralph was running up the road, the cart, empty and battered, flailing behind him.  
  
"Ralph, Ralph why are you here?" she crooned as he came bounding up to her, his nose dripping in sweat. She unhitched the cart and rubbed Ralph done.  
  
"Where is papa? Why isn't he with you?" Beauty knew that Ralph could not answer her; she was directing these questions towards herself. She was very worried.  
  
"Well, we are going to have to find him. Come on." She mounted Ralph and he walked down the road. They were not more than a mile from town when the road took an unfamiliar turn and Beauty found her self in the forest again.  
  
"What? The road does not go through the forest," she said confused. She and Ralph had not taken more than three steps into the impending gloom of the forest when the little bobbing light appeared. Once again Beauty followed it, hoping that it would lead her to her father. They walked on wearily for miles, when once again they broke free of the trees, and found themselves in the magnificent courtyard of the castle. It was the same as Beauty remembered, and she urged Ralph forward so they could have a closer look. She heard something crumple beneath his hoof and she got down to see what it was. She found that it was one of her father's canvas paintings, and she realized that her father must be inside the castle. She walked cautiously closer, Ralph coming along beside her, the little light bobbing around them, sometimes at her shoulder, then at her head, then around Ralph's ears. Beauty found more of her father's belongings as she walked through the large park; a paintbrush here, a pallet there. And they came to the large doors, and Beauty dropped Ralph's rein and touched the doors lightly. They swung open on silent hinges revealing a large semi lit hall. She walked forward; entranced by the grandness she was surrounded with. Great tapestries decorated the walls and huge rugs donned the floor. White marble pillars supported the high arched ceiling and many doors led off to various other parts of the castle. She walked the length of the hall, calling out for someone to come and tell her where her father was. Sometimes she imagined that she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, or she heard a rustling, but when she turned to find it, nothing was there. She came to the edge of a dark staircase leading down wards and the thing that compelled her to take them was the fact that her fathers brown hat was lying at the top of them. She walked slowly down them, listening for sounds of her father, not daring to make a sound of her, frightened of the pressing silence. There were only a few candles lighting the way, getting dimmer as she went down. Suddenly she found herself at the bottom of the stairs in a dank dungeon. There were a few cells that she could see, but only one was occupied.  
  
"Father!" Her father was on the floor of one cell, his hand held out through the bars.  
  
"Beauty," he said quietly, weakly.  
  
"Why are you here?" He opened his mouth to answer but his suddenly grew wide in terror.  
  
"Beauty! Run! You must go, do not worry about me!"  
  
"Father, what-" Suddenly a large hand placed itself on Beauty's shoulder, and a deep, rough voice sounded out.  
  
"So you have come." And Beauty looked up to meet the gaze of the Beast… 


End file.
